Jacob's Journey (temp title)
by Spartanb125
Summary: This is just something that poped into my head one day. First fic I dare to show you people. I will except criticism but flamers with get loaded snow balls thrown at them. Also any ideas for the title would be appreciated. This may cont. based on reviews. Also I don't own nothing except my oc.


Jacobs's life was average in all accounts. Average grades, average looks, average social life. For the most part he was ok with that, though sometimes he wished for a little bit more excitement every now and then. Little did he know that his wish would soon come true.

The day started out like usual, wake up at 6:30 in the morning, take a shower, and have breakfast. Then he would go to school like everyone else his age, little did he know that today would be a drastic turn in his life for better or worse. When he got home from school he was tired, tired than he has been for a long time.

"Hey mom, I'm not feeling so hot, mind waking me up for dinner?" said Jacob.

"Sure thing sweetie." said his mom. He went upstairs to his room and shut the door.

Luckily for him, he did almost all his homework already during study hour at school so he just tossed his backpack to the ground and lay down on his bed to catch a few zzz's. Just as he fell asleep, a strange blue portal opened up beneath him and sucked him in.

"...ake u..." "...priv... up." "Private Monroe! Get your ass up now!" Jacob slowly opened his eyes to see a soldier roughly shake him and an explosion going off in the background.

"What the..."

"Gods damn it soldier, get your butt in gear and return fire!" said the Unknown Soldier.

"Who the hell are you?!" said Jacob.

"What, you hit your head or something? I'm your sergeant, Sergeant Holl, remember?!" said sergeant Holl. Jacob gets up and noticed that he's wearing some old U.S. WW 2 soldier getup and a rifle to boot. An explosion goes off behind him and he looks for the thing that caused it.

What he sees makes his blood run cold. It was a neuroi, a monster from the anime strike witches that watched some time ago. He runs up to some cover while his mind is running wild.

'Omgomgomgomg it's a fucking neuroi! This has got to be a dream.' He pinches himself hard. 'Fuck that hurt. Please tell me this is a dream, please.' A neuroi beam shoots by him and he can feel the heat it was radiating 'Oh shit, this isn't a dream. What the hell am I supposed to do, shoot the damned thing?! Normal guns usually don't work in these guys plus we don't know where the core is. Ah fuck it if I'm here and now might as well pop a few shots at the bastard!'

Jacobs pokes around his cover to see where the neuroi is and finds that it's about one and a half blocks away. He readies his gun as best he could and takes aim at the neuroi dead center and pops off a few rounds into it to little effect.

He gets back behind cover and looks at the man who said was his sergeant when suddenly the spot the sergeant was got hit dead on by a neuroi beam. Jacob closed his eyes so not to get blinded by the beam and when he opened them up, there was nothing but scorched earth where the sergeant was.

"Oh shit!" said Jacob. He ran over to the spot and stared at the burnt earth. Suddenly something shook behind him and a large shadow appeared before him. He turned around to be face to face with a large tank-like neuroi. Jacob falls to the ground and slowly backs away.

"No, please no, I don't wana die." he whimpered as the neuroi slowly took aim and started to charge up its beam to kill Jacob. Then suddenly a rifle shot off and hit the neuroi in one of the back legs causing it to stumble slightly but still standing and screaming in pain. Jacob covers the sides of his head to protect his ear drums from the load scream. Someone from behind grabs him and lifts him up into the sky.

He is completely baffled as to why he was suddenly flying when he looked up and saw he was being held up by a witch. He looks back down at the neuroi which is completely surrounded by fire from witches and goes down with its core destroyed in a manner of seconds.

Jacob just gawks at the shear destructive powers of these witches. He is set down by the witch that was holding him up and the rest of the witches hover around him at different heights. Jacobs head starts to hurt and the word starts to spin for him.

"Oh crap." Jacob falls face first to the ground. All he can register is someone yelling at him as he passes out.


End file.
